


Perch

by ideallyqualia



Series: Birds and Wingfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend Fusion, Birds, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't understand why one of his classmates follows him around so much. Kageyama's human, and Hinata isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perch

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Hatoful Boyfriend isn't necessary, but you should probably know that it's based on a game/visual novel where one student is human, the rest are pigeons, and you're supposed to woo one of the birds. And Legumentine's is the hatoful version of Valentine's. That's all you really need to know.
> 
> For people who know hatoful, none of the HB characters appear by name, but like two are referenced. And Kageyama doesn't live in a cave here.

Kageyama used to feel uncomfortable with being the only human in school, but the other students treated him the same way other humans did, avoiding him when he had intense expressions such as quietly scowling. Otherwise he wasn't kicked out. Some crows had worse attitudes--and worse grades, despite being one of the smartest bird species in existence.   

"For having thumbs, your writing isn't neater than mine," one crow asked when he first started attending the school. 

Kageyama tried to ignore him. He was a bit hyper, which was a horrible much for their low-energy teacher, a sleepy bird who fell asleep right when breaks started. Hinata's own friends didn't have the endurance to put up with him, and with the two of them sitting next to each other, Kageyama found it impossible to avoid him. Hinata exhausted useless conversations on Kageyama, and he took pleasure in keeping up with Kageyama's large strides.

"Are you going to join the track team?" Hinata asked him during lunch. Hinata's friends drifted over, crowding Kageyama's desk and filling the air with bright caws and chirps.

"Why would I do that? I'd win every time."

"No you wouldn't!" Hinata snapped. "You're dumb and slow."

"Stupidity has nothing to do with it." Kageyama slid his arm across the table to push Hinata away in annoyance. He couldn't actually shove anyone, since they were way too small to withstand anything like that, but it was simple enough to move them.

Kageyama tried not to do it too often. Hinata was the main crow that got on his nerves, but he wasn't that bothered by being picked up unless he was in a mood. Daichi nearly pecked his eyes out when Kageyama did it to him without thinking, and Kageyama took the lesson to heart, now aware that he should fear them a little.

"No, but that doesn't mean you're not stupid," Tsukishima said.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kageyama asked him. Yamaguchi's feathers ruffled up, but he didn't say anything, letting Tsukishima's cool gaze answer for the both of them.

It was hard for any of their glares to ever have an effect on Kageyama. Tiny and angry didn't mesh well, and all Kageyama paid attention to was their size. Their odd mops of hair on top of their heads didn't help, bristling along with the rest of their feathers. Seeing small puffs of feathers try to squint him down riled him up a  _little_ , though, since he hated having to remind himself that they weren't cute.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were just looking at him for the moment, but Hinata was still buzzing and glaring from Kageyama's comment and brush-off. Hinata walked around his friends and hopped on Kageyama's desk, still hopping and puffing up on it.

"Race me."

"What if I stepped on you?"

Kageyama was mostly serious, but it still was a jab at him. Hinata clacked his beak shut and pecked at his desk in response, barely missing Kageyama's hand. Kageyama yanked his hand away.

"I'm not joking, you dumb bird. You fit under my foot."

"Suga, he's threatening me!" Hinata gave a loud, harsh peck to his desk before he lifted his beak and clutched it in pain.

"Get off my desk. I need to put my lunch  _some_ where."

Instead of touching an irritated bird, Kageyama made a shooing motion, and Hinata jumped off.

"Here, Hinata, I think this is yours." Suga nudged a paper bag to Hinata. "It was next to your desk."

The paper bag was chewed at the top. Kageyama knew better than to bring it up, since almost every student chewed on their paper in some form or another, their napkins or notebooks perforated at the edges with beak marks.

Hinata stuck his head inside and fished out a chunk of bread. He tried to talk, but he couldn't do anything aside from making happy sounds.

Kageyama sometimes had bread, in a sandwich or bagel, but he tried to not bring it to school. He brought human food. Even after being in their class for months, some of the crows eyed Kageyama's food. Hinata called his salad a garden once and sat in it, and Kageyama lost his appetite and gave it to him. Apparently, they ate one vegetable at a time, not a bunch of them in a bowl with dressing. Today Nishinoya saw Kageyama with a bagel and tried to take a few bites.

"What's this cream stuff again?"

"It's not yours, Nishinoya." Kageyama jerked it away and shoved the rest in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm never going to share my pumpkin seeds with you again." Nishinoya leapt off his desk and walked to Asahi.

Hinata spent enough time cooling off after eating that he returned to Kageyama's desk. Hinata walked around Kageyama's hands and watched him eat rice with chopsticks. In the same way that Hinata rarely minded being lifted, Hinata spent a lot of time hopping around and over Kageyama's hands, poking his fingers with a foot or tapping Kageyama's nail with his beak. Hinata sometimes stepped on his hand and wrapped his claws around a finger, and Kageyama could feel his feet wriggle to test him. Hinata was small, but he was still too heavy and big to hold up on one finger.

"Are you almost done?" Hinata asked. "Everyone else is done eating."

"Get off my hand."

Hinata climbed up his arm when Kageyama tried to move, stopping at his shoulder. His weight was warm and solid on Kageyama's shoulder, but his claws were sharp. When Kageyama shifted in his chair, Hinata tightened his grip and dug through his clothes into his skin.

" _Hinata_ ," he snapped. His hand shot to his shoulder, prying off Hinata's feet.

"What'd I do?"

"Cut your demon claws, if you ever want to sit there again." Kageyama grabbed Hinata with both hands and tried to set him on the table. A low hiss came from Hinata, and he jumped out of Kageyama's hands.

Hinata fluttered to the floor. "Don't just grab me," he said. He shook his wings and fluffed his feathers up before he smoothed them down and walked away.

Class started, then, so Kageyama was left alone. He heard Hinata mutter and cheep to himself, loud enough for Kageyama to notice when Hinata mumbled his name. It died out after a few minutes of class, and at the end, Hinata was following him out the door.

"Where're you going? Are you going to see the track team?"

"No. Go yourself."

Kageyama kept walking, and within a minute he could hear the flapping of Hinata's wings as he trailed Kageyama.

"Someone on the track team likes pudding. What's pudding?"

"Something birds probably shouldn't be eating."

Hinata flew by his head, keeping a steady distance from his ear. Kageyama turned a corner and opened the door out, Hinata zipping past. Hinata didn't stop talking as they walked home, yet he didn't ask Kageyama if he could join him and visit his house. Kageyama didn't bother to stop him or tell him no.

Hinata plopped down on his living room table when Kageyama let him in, and he and walked over a pile of papers, peering down and tilting his head.

"Can I have this?"

Kageyama shut the door and locked it. "Why?"

"I like this paper." 

Kageyama stepped over and pulled them away, sliding them from under Hinata's scrabbling feet. Hinata hunkered down on the table with a sour gaze.

Kageyama couldn't tell if it was a good idea to sit down at the table or not. By the lack of hissing and angry puffiness, though, Hinata didn't seem upset, so he did it anyway.

"What's your favorite type of seed?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged. "Popcorn?"

Hinata hopped around on the table, rummaging his beak under the papers until he could sit under a few. "I don't think that's a seed."

"How should I know? I don't eat seeds all the time."

Hinata made a small high pitched chirp. "You don't pay attention to your friends?"

"When they take over my lunch, I do."

Hinata didn't stay under the papers for long. He usually ended up moving around more, pecking at the table despite Kageyama's complaints about the damage to the wood. Hinata always stopped when he reached Kageyama's hand on the table, though, and he tapped Kageyama with his beak. He burrowed under his hand, this time with a forceful flick of his beak. Hinata made it obvious that he chose when to be petted, huffing if Kageyama didn't notice him shoving Kageyama's hand or craning his neck to be scratched. Once Kageyama slid a finger over his feathers, Hinata stopped pretending to reluctantly want a head scratch. He chirped and pressed his head up to rub against his hand.

"Are you getting anything for anyone on Legumentine's?" Hinata said sleepily.

"No."

"Everyone always gets Suga something…" Hinata yawned.

Falling asleep wasn't a problem since Hinata lived nearby, but Kageyama didn't like having Hinata sleeping over. Hinata chirped in his sleep sometimes, stood on one leg and tuck this wings in with peeping noises He twitched and fluffed up a little, too, and Kageyama could already see him phasing into that now. It all made Kageyama feel uneasily warm, especially since Hinata was always doing similar things, always fluffing up, sitting on him, bothering him, and peering up at him when the other crows didn't. Kageyama now had trouble seeing Hinata as anything other than a stupidly adorable, feathery little bird, even when he was angry and kicking his feet on the floor.

"Are you going home today? Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were closed, but when Kageyama tried to pull away, he made a whirring noise of disapproval.

Kageyama had no idea how he got tethered to Hinata like this, but his fingers still mindlessly scratched Hinata's head. His feathers were soft, and if he brushed against the feathers with a rougher scratch, Hinata made a pleased warble.

"Hinata, it's getting late," Lageyama told him. He gave a gentle shake that startled Hinata.

"Fine. I'll go home." Hinata beat his wings and jumped off the table. "Mom'll get mad if I keep staying over without telling her," he sighed.

Hinata walked to the door in a dozy zigzag, and he gave another yawn. Kageyama took him home, since he didn't trust that Hinata wouldn't walk into a tree.

"Goodnight, Hinata," he said from Hinata's porch. Hinata nodded and headed inside, leaving him to walk back alone.

 

* * *

 

Hinata had asked him about Legumentine's Day a few days ago, but Kageyama completely forgot about it when it came. He wasn't planning on buying something for anyone anyway.

When he sat at his desk that morning, he saw Hinata dragging a gift bag along the floor by its string. 

"That's huge," Yamaguchi said. "What kind of seed is in there?"

Hinata's beak was gripping the string, so a wordless grumble came out. The bag scraped the ground as he tugged, and he made more grumbles and growls as his head jerked to pull. He stopped at Kageyama's feet and clacked his beak away from it to stare up at him.

Hinata didn't say anything. He scratched his foot on the floor idly.

"Open it, Kageyama, or he's going to stay there all day," Suga whispered.

Hinata started to nudge Kageyama's foot aggressively with his beak. Kageyama barely felt it, but a worked up, agitated Hinata was never going to let him sit in peace, so he bent over.

"Did you want me to open it?"

"Yes." Hinata's wings tightened to his sides, and he snapped his head away. "Well, you don't have to take it."

"Aren't you supposed to do this with other birds?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi gave a small chirruping laugh under his wing.

"N-no! It doesn't matter! Just take the stupid gift!" Hinata kicked at Kageyama's foot.

Kageyama picked it up. It was light, and it didn't rattle like seeds were supposed to. He dug through the tissue paper and found it full of popcorn.

Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata. "You were planning on getting me something from the start?"

"No. I just had a lot of popcorn I didn't want. No big deal." Hinata shrugged and ducked his head away.

"W-well, thanks."

Kageyama felt as if the whole class was watching. He had never seen birds give each other gifts for Legumentine's out of friendship, since they usually ate their food before sharing unless they meant it. He couldn't even tell when birds were embarrassed, unless they fidgeted the way Hinata was right now.

Hinata went to his desk with his wings hunched up, beak tucked under the edge of one of them. Yamaguchi and Tuskishima chortled as he walked by their desks.

Kageyama ate some of it during class. He didn't know if it was polite to do it, but it seemed impolite to just let it sit there, so he slipped some in his mouth.

At lunch, he saw Hinata walk by, scrambling to get past him. Kageyama slid his foot out to block him.

"Do you want some?" he asked. He tipped the bag over a little to offer.

"I…fine, but…" Hinata walked back to him slowly. He trailed off and never finished, quieting when Kageyama lowered his hands to lift Hinata up.

Hinata didn't step off. He clambered up Kageyama's arm, and he nestled down on Kageyama's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to give me popcorn?" Hinata asked in a huff.

Kageyama felt his wings rustle against his neck. Hinata scooted closer, and he nipped Kageyama's ear, making him jolt.

"Popcorn," Hinata repeated.

"Sorry." Kageyama scooped some popcorn and brought it to Hinata's beak. Hinata pulled them to him one by one and nibbled on them. After he had a few, he pushed the rest away.

"I had enough," he said, his voice squeaking at the end. 

Hinata still didn't move from Kageyama's shoulder. Hinata's grip on his shoulder tightened as Kageyama tried to reach for him, and he hissed lowly.

"God, alright, you can stay there." Kageyama dropped his hand.

Hinata warbled contently and settled back down. He leaned to the side to brush against Kageyama's neck, and he rubbed back and forth until he found a satisfactory spot to nuzzle. 

Kageyama couldn't tell if accepting the gift sent some kind of message, but some of the other crows were still staring, and his ears were burning.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
